Why do you fly?
by Hyperwhich
Summary: its as fluffy as the fluffiest bunny.....yep its a ficlet...I hope u like it. H/Hr**
1. Why do you fly?

Watching the clouds go by with little shapes and twists, I look over and see a red flash. _Your doing it again._ I think to myself. Everyday I see you from some where around the castle, thinking and wondering, why do you fly? Is it the feel of the wind in your raven locks, or the freedom of being able to do anything your body and mind wants to? Is it the knowledge of not having to take a test to pass, or to worry about your social life? Is it because you feel as if your running away from those troublesome worries that haunt your life? 

Whatever the reason is, I love you for it.

Whatever the reason is, I want to fly with you.

Whatever the reason is, I want you.

Do you want me? Do you want me to fly with you? To free your dreams, hopes, and worries? To make your dreams come true? Believe me, I can and have. You don't know what its like to finally know that once you come down, I can't make your life just as wonderful and as peaceful as it is up there. How did I do all of this,, you might ask me. You might beg for one tiny reason as to why I would risk my own hopes and dreams for you. I can only give you one. I love you. 

I love you because you fly with a carefree heart.

I love you because your face lights up when you're happy.

I love you because you're you.

Everyone loves the flying wonder. The boy with a heavy load on his shoulders, but manages to find time to be with his friends. The boy who has done so much, and become such a role model for everyone, that everyone knows his name. The girls love you because your daring green eyes shine, your body, words can't describe without missing the most important part, and your name is known everywhere. Girls love you because you are Harry Potter.

But I don't love that Harry Potter.

No, no.

I love the Harry Potter that snorts when he laughs. The Harry Potter that has so many ticklish spots I lost count. The Harry Potter that can't seem to understand the difference between a cornish Pixie and a Fornish Pixie. The Harry Potter that doesn't go by THE Harry Potter. The Harry Potter that goes by Harry, simple, lovable, and my best friend. 

I don't want to be your best friend anymore. I want to be more.

So that's why I ask you, why do you fly? I know everything else about you, but this time, I'm guessing. So tell me Harry, why do you fly?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I lay under the clouds making pictures out of them, when you come into my view and are blocking my finger from continuing its drawing. I see you look down and smile at me, waving your hand. I can't help but laugh and smile back. You always have this effect on me. You smile, and smile, then I start to think of nothing but you. Except this time, you interrupt me from my thoughts.

"Why do you lay here and draw pictures in the clouds?" he asks me while stretching out next to me. I look down at your scarlet Qiddtich robes and then at your face. Its so close. Your breath is mingling with mine, your eyes are searching for an answer as I think of one. I can only think of one, but that's forbidden. So I ask you, "Why do you fly?"

You stop searching my eyes and only look straight at me. I know what your doing. Your trying to understand my thoughts, trying to read my mind, trying to dig deep in my soul. Oh how I wish you would stop, its making to harder for me to hid them all.

You part your mouth as if your about to answer, only you don't. You stand up, picking up your broom, then reaching a hand towards me.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you."

Whatever the reason is, I want to fly with you.

Silently I sit up reaching for your hand, you pull me up, helping me onto the front of your broom. I feel scared, that is until you wrap your arms around me. 

"Ready?" I open my mouth to answer, but can only nod as your breath tickles my cheek.

You push off the grass and sore higher and higher. I can't bare to look down, so I close my eyes.

"Open your eyes if you want to know My Mione." I want to know Harry, I want to know why your always up here, but I can't open my eyes.

"Open your eyes and feel what I feel My Mione." Do you know what you do to me when you say my name like that? It drives me mad with such love for you, its hard to keep at bay. If you say it again, I'm going to let all my secrets out. THe secrets I've worked so hard to hide.

"Please My Mione." I open my eyes. Whatever the reason is, I love you. I love the pinks, blues, whites, yellows, the greens from the tree tops, I love this.

"I want to fly." I whisper in awe. I feel you smile against my cheek, your breath in my hair, I can't help it.

"I love you." I whisper so quietly, I can barely here myself. You heard me. I know you did. You tense, I know what you're going to do. I've imagines this so many times. We'll be up here, bliss surrounding us, I'll say it, then you freeze. Back away from me and turn the broom around to take me back to the castle. Always to forget that moment.

If I've known what's going to happen, then why are you still so close? Why isn't the broom moving to the ground? Why are your hands covering mine?

"I love you too."

Definitely now what I was expecting.

"Do you know why I fly?" I can only shake my head as no, "I fly because I'm allowed to think what I want up here. No one to watch me day dream about you, no one to interrupt me from wanting you. I fly because its the only way to express my love for you, without you knowing."

Do you want to make me cry? Your doing a bloody good job at it.

"Do you know why I draw pictures in the clouds?" I ask. You shake your head as I did, "I draw the pictures in the clouds because I can watch you fly around, I can watch you feel free, to love me, to no care what everyone else is doing. I draw pictures in the clouds because I know that you'll be up there, flying around doing what I want to do most. I want to fly." 

Your looking at me. I know you are. I can feel your green eyes on my face. I want to look at you. See what my three little words have done to you. So I do. I turn my head, and find my face closer than it was only before on the ground.

Your eyes shine. They shine with more light than any star ever could. Your eyes tell me everything I could ever want to know. You love me. No words are needed. You've got that look Harry. That look that every girl in the entire universe could ever hope to see in their lover's eyes. You can see it in mine as well. I know you can. That smile, the one that makes my knees weak during class, the one that makes me want to kiss you senseless, making your knees weak.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"You better before I do."

So you do. Your velvet lips pressed against mine are enough to last a life time. Can I last forever? Can your kiss make me last forever, for I never want this to end. Your lips move across mine, wanting more. I want more too. I press harder when I feel the ground under my feet. I turn around to wrap my arms around your neck, when you wrap your arms around my back, and tangle your long wonderful fingers in my wild curls. I feel something else against my lips, your tongue. Oh how it wants to enter my mouth, oh how mine wants to dance with it. I can't muster to open my lips, you press harder begging, wanting, needing my lips to work. Thank the mighty Alpha Omega that they do. You smile against my lips and enter my mouth tracing every curve, like you have to draw my mouth from memory. I'm not complaining. I love the feel of your tongue on mine. So gentle, yet so rough with lust. Your hands seem to want more of me as well. They're all over my back and derriere. My Hair must look a fright, but yours must be worse. Did you know that you need to shave? Your cheeks are rough and scratchy. Don't shave though. I love that. I can smell your after shave, and that special smell that no one can describe. Not even you. Its your smell. Something I want to bottle up and spray on everything I own. Something I want to last forever with me. 

My lungs are about to burst. I need air, but I don't want to brake the kiss. I can't do it. Thank goodness you can. I love hoe you rest your forehead against mine. You bangs spread against mine. I can feel your scar, did you know that? That famous scar that everyone seems to rave about nonstop? 

"Whatever the reason is, I love why you fly." I whisper. 

"Whatever the reason is, I love you." you whisper back. I smile and rub my nose with yours. You pull me closer closing your eyes soaking up this moment. Wanting it only to last forever. 

Forever, that's my favorite word for now on, well besides Harry, but I love each word that comes from your voice. Your deep husky voice. Your soothing voice. 

"God, I love you My Mione." you whisper. I can't help it. I kiss you again. 

"I want this to last forever." I say on his lips, keeping my eyes closed. You reach for my hair again, tilting my head up to look at you. 

"Look at me please." So I do. Your eyes, oh those eyes, "This will be forever. I'm not going to stop this. Not ever."

"Never stop flying."

"Never stop drawing."

"Never stop loving."

"Never stop kissing."

"Never."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

That was the sappiest thing I've ever written!!! AHHH

well I am putting the disclaimer down here so here, :Harry and Hermione belong to Ms. JK Rowling, THe inspiration for the flying thing, came from CutieCrookshanks in her story "What's it like to fly?" which I think EVERYONE should go READ BECAUSE IT ROCKS!!!!!

thanks for reading this, you don't have to review, but its always nice to know what you all think of it. I might write another one like this...i dunno it was fun and its the only thing I've really finished and liked....


	2. Beyond the Leaves

Last day of school, ever. How do I feel about this? Terrible, scared, sad, and excited all at the same time. I shouldn't really miss this place too much, as I have a job here at the best school in witchcraft and wizardry. Hogwarts for those of you who don't know, and if you don't know anything about this school, I'd recommend a book called, Hogwarts, a History, its a lovely book.

Back to the story though, what do you do with all of these emotions? I relax them. While everyone is inside having the last dinner of their Hogwarts career, I'm outside letting the brown, orange, and flaxen colored leaves fall gently on my closed eyes. I'm going to try and not think of anything, but I know it won't work. 

You see for the last, oh I'd say, 3 years, I've been crushing and falling rapidly for one special person in particular. Harry Potter. Now you might say, I know why you're thinking about him, you love him! But that's not the only reason, you see I've never told him anything, and frankly, I'm kicking myself in the pants because I didn't. I promised myself hundreds of times, thousands of times, I will tell him, but at the very last moment I'd look at his green eyes and blank out.

"What's the use of falling in love when you're too scared to even admit it?" I ask myself, intending only myself, yet the shadow behind that liquid amber listening in. 

"The use of falling in love my Mione, is to know what it feels like to be a one-and-only to another one-and-only." I turn my head, and by joe, its Harry Potter himself. 

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Well, I've been here since you got here. I decided to come and watch you relax."

"WHy on earth would you want to do a silly thing like that Mr. Potter? Watching your best friend get dirt and leaves in her hair is entertaining to you?"

"Quite frankly, when it comes to my female best friend, yes." I crack open one eye and stare at him for a moment.

"Care to join me Mr. Potter? Lots of leaves to go around."

"Why do you insist on calling me "Mr. Potter?"

"Fine, Mr. Harry then."

"Why the Mr.?"

"Its my choice as to whether or not I wish to use a Mr. or not when titling you in my presence." I say cracking a sly smile.

"Oh really? So should I be calling you Miss Hermione, instead of My Mione?"

"I prefer My Mione thank you very much."

"But-"

"Harry shut up and lay down with me, as whatever you wish to call me, just as its you who is laying here with me." I say looking straight into his eyes. I see I made some kind of mark on him. I hope its a good one.

"You just want me? Harry?"

"That's the one, now get your sorry ass down here!" I pat the pile of leaves next to me laughing playfully. He smiles and lies down with me.

"My Mione?"

"Mmm?"

"What are you going to do after today is over and down with? Where are you going to live?" He asks looking at me. I turn my head towards him, and finally realize how close we are.

"I'm the new charms teacher here Harry, I thought you and Ron knew?" His face shows that he didn't, and that he is shocked too much about it.

"You're staying here? Working I mean."

"Yes, is this a bad thing?" I ask timidly.

"No! No, not at all! Its just I'm the new Quiddtich Professor here, They wanted to higher someone who knew what they were doing." Words can't describe what I'm thinking right now...

"HARRY ! That's wonderful!" I shout climbing on top of him and give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"This is so great, we'll be working together, we'll have so much fun! Professor Potter? Sounds about right-" WHat just happened? Lets recap from outside my point of view shall we?

Hermione looks at Harry as he tells her he's the new Quiddtich Professor, and she shrieks with joy, climbing on top of him to hug him. Harry is some what shocked, yet he still has that drop dead grin on his face. Hermione of course can't see this, until she pulls her head up and starts babbling on and on about how wonderful it is that he's going to be working with her, when he does the impossible, he kisses her dead on the lips.

Lets take it back to Hermione's point of view...

Hermione closes her eyes and relaxes to his body, kissing him back after a moments thought of what the hell he was doing. _Oh God....he knows exactly where to put his hands...this is better then heaven, I'm sure it is...hell I'd pass heaven for hell if hell was this good....OH MY GOD his tongue is at my lips! OPEN DAMMIT! Ok this is it, I love him I have to tell him..._

"Harry."

"What is it?" he whispers in my face, blowing his warm breath on my moist lips.

"I love you, I've been meaning to tell you that since the summer before 5th year, but um..I kinda freaked out about what you might say or do-"

"Hermione, I love you so much, and have since 4th year. I can't believe you never caught on before then." He says smiling slyly at me.

"You did? Me? The bushy haired freak, when you get all the other girls at any moment?" Harry blushes and turns his head.

"Is this why you never dated?"

"Is this why _you_ never dated?"

"I asked you first."

"Does it really matter? THe fact that you're on top of me, and I'm quite comfortable right now, is all that I'm thinking about right now. The fact that I love you, and didn't want to share any of that love is because of my affections for you. They go beyond any limits imaginable."

"How come you know all the right words to turn me into a puddle of nothing?"

"You could never be nothing My Mione. You're always something, something only I want."

"I love you Harry."

"Right back at you My Mione, I love you beyond the leaves."

****

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and Harry Potter related things, I own the shitty plot and how it was delivered.

Sorry I put this up...I got bored at 2 in the morning, Happy Thanksgiving!


	3. Let me Fly with you 2 lets give it anoth...

Seeing is grand, but I need sleep. Sleep is grand, but I need you. I need you like the plants need the sun and its rays. I need you to live. Your smile, your eyes, your laugh, your voice, but most of all you. Because after all, adding all of those little wonderfuls about you together I get you. Its like a math problem. 1+1=2, except this time, its 

my love+wonderfuls= you. 

I've never been great at expressing my feeling for you. If you can remember not too long ago, I believe it was at lunch today, I tried what the girls all do, flirt. I, myself, can't believe I did that. What a fool I must have looked like. Giggling and what not. I don't remember half of what I said in your ear that made you blush so badly. I'm terribly sorry about that as well. 

Never in all my years, that you've known me, would I act like that. I hope I didn't scare you away, do you know how insane I would go if that's what my harmless flirting did? I would first be depressed and cry my eyes out over you, not my best look might I add, but when is it ever? Well, after that stage, I probably become just depressed, and mopey around the castle. Then I would go into a self-pity state, and maybe in about 4 months I'll be back to normal. 

If I was with an ordinary boy.

You Mr. Harrison James Potter, are far form an ordinary boy. You're brave, handsome, daring, charming, and have a body to die for. Its what all the girls crave in their dreams, hope for in the future, and pay attention to the most. Except as you may have already guessed, I'm not one of them and never plan on being one. Why become a shallow, heartless creature who only cares about the trophies you've won over your years, or how much muscles you can flex at once? How could we have a intelligent conversation? How could we connect so deeply that we can read each others mind? I want that Harry Potter. I don't want THE Harry Potter, I want Harry. Just Harry. The one that I fell in love with after those stares you gave me at the Yule Ball. Do you know how much I loved those stares? If you did that again, I wouldn't be able to keep myself grounded and modest about how my affections took over me. 

I hope you realize that you made me get a 99% on my Potions exam instead of a 110% because you dropped your quill in my lap? How did that happen anyway? If I recall you and Ron were chuckling over something, which is VERY BAD WHEN I'M TAKING A TEST!, and then your quill appears in my lap? Then why did you grab my hand when you took the quill? Do you know what you do to me when you touch me? 

Last week you ran past me and knocked my books out of my arms making me fall underneath you. You're lucky you lived Potter. You're so lucky that I didn't grab your neck and start kissing you until you were senseless. Believe me I'm so ready for that kiss. 

That kiss on the cheek I gave you after 4th year, remember it? I do. It was wonderful. Your cheeks were warm and soft under my lips and I just wanted to taste your lips after that. But damn mother wanted to leave. Promise me one thing Harry, just one thing. That you'll kiss me before we graduate. Just one tiny kiss. If you did, I'd be the happiest girl in the world. Not because Harry Potter kissed me. 

No, no

Because Harry kissed me. 

Right smack on the lips.

I'm so glad I'm lying down on the grass right now while thinking about this. If I was standing up I would have fallen down. That's how bad of effect you have on me you dung brain. You make my knee's weak at the near thought of you and your velvet lips. 

The grass is so warm and soft right here. Under nothing but the clouds and rare blue sky we have here in England. In fact it got so warm that I had to take off my robes and sweater. I know I would never do that, its not Hermioneish, but when it comes to these rough times of heat, you must shed some skin. 

What are you up to today Harry? I saw a broom in your hand after my horrid attempt at flirting at lunch. Are you out flying? 

Let me look around. 

Let me look around

Let me-oh there you are! 

Wow

Ok give me a minute to watch then i'll be back to my thoughts.

.......one minute.........15 minutes.........30 minutes........45 minutes......

"Mione?" what was that?

"Mione?" What ever that is needs to be quite, I lost Harry!

"Hermione?" Oh they are soooooo dead if they don't shut up!

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" OK that's it!

"WH-oh hi there Harry. What are you doing here? I thought you were flying?" Stop blushing like an idiot!!!

"Nothing much, Its really warm today isn't it?" Are you doing what I think your doing? Oh there goes the robes...holy cow...there goes your sweater....YOUR UNBUTTONING YOUR SHIRT!.....is it my birthday?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that Mione?" aww your so thoughtful harry.

"You've changed a lot this year."

"I know you told me in detail at lunch. Which is something to bring up."

"How about we don't"

"Oh but Hermione Granger trying to flirt with a dorky Harry Potter is something I must know all about."

"Be quiet Harry, you are far from a dork. I am rightfully the dorky one at the moment. So don't steal my title."

"I had it first so your the thief."

"Don't even go there Mr. Potter."

"Why not Miss. Granger?" 

"Because I might be forced to do something that you especially will not enjoy."

"Oh is that a threat?"

"Most definitely"

"I'm will to take a challenge"

"Brave one today aren't we?"

"Anything you do to me can't be so bad."

"Are you so sure?"

"Positive."

"This is going to be fun." Your in for it now Potter. Sit still now, that's it. Be a good doggy whom with I want to kiss madly....oh yes.

"Hermione? Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to do something about- AH!!" I told you were in for it! I know all of your weaknesses. Especially being ticklish. 

"Hemroine-hahaha-stop-hahahah-that!" you so cute when you giggle. OMG! 

"Harry! NO! Your not supposed to get me back! AHHH" no no, please no the TUMMY! AHHHH!!!!

"Ok, ok you win! HAHAHA STOP!" I shouted that kinda loud....oopsies!!

"Fine, but-"

"But what?" You're sitting on top of me

"You"

You're sitting on top of me

"Me?"

YOU'RE SITTING ON TOP OF ME!

"Yes you. I want you."

"You want me?"

"That's it."

"I don't get it." Stop smirking, its making me feel naive. How ironic!

"I want you Hermione Granger, to be with me."

"I am with you, well, actually under-" YOU ARE KISSING ME!! I'll shut up now! I was so right about how soft your lips were. Oh wow is that your tongue? You're a fast worker! Of course I'll invite you into my mouth! Mmmmmm....I wish you'd let go of my arms so I could put them through your hair right now. NO don't break the kiss! damn you Potter....

"Mione." I love that name

"Yes?"

"Say something."

"Let me fly with you."

"What?"

"Well, I want to fly with you."

"Ok. Why though?" Your so sexy when you look confused!

"You know I have a terrible fear of flying right?" 

Harry nodded.

"Well, I have trust in you, so I want to fly with you." there's that smile! I love that! 

"Is that supposed to imply for something else?"

"Yes. I love you."

I know this was rather stupid, but I was bored. I'm going to write another scene with the two of them....probably from the books though..

GO SEE THE MOVIE ITS SOOOO GREAT!!!!!!! AHHHHHH DANIEL RADCLIFFE GETS TOUCHY WITH EMMA WATSON DURING THE MOVIE!!!!! hehe its to die for!

yea so let do this now...

JKR owns a lots of this...I own the plot, thoughts, and the computer....

****

THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU MADE MY DAY BETTER BECAUSE I WAs HAIVING A CRAPPY DAY THEN I SAW I HAD SOME REVIEWS AND THEN THAT MADE ME HAPPY!


End file.
